


Imprisoning Dreams

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Golbez claims the first Crystal.  His allies harbor concerns of their own.





	Imprisoning Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/gifts).



The illusion held until he reached the newly appointed wizard’s tower, formerly and still formally the king’s bedroom, where it was stripped from him.  And, frankly, he had always preferred to be himself – it was why he took up pirating.

Seated in the center of a sigil drawn upon the floor, Golbez opened his eyes.  The makeshift king presented him with the crystal, along with a warning.

“The captain of the Red Wings harbors suspicions.”

“It is of no consequence,” Golbez assured him, rising to his feet.  The Crystal was a living thing, warm to the touch and singing with the voiceless music of countless souls.  He closed his eyes, feeling a world’s history wash over him.

The soldier-in-exile and dancer held to their own corner, but their eyes were on their Lord, and the crystal he held.

It was twisting him, this dream of his.  It was twisting him more and more.

“To steal the Crystals is to invite war,” the soldier stated, matter-of-fact but without judgment.  The dancer shifted her weight, openly uneasy.

“Do you not trust me, then?” Golbez asked, turning to them.  He glanced at the woman by the soldier’s side, who avoided his gaze.  “And you... do you _doubt_ me?”

He looked to the others, the pirate he had placed upon the throne of Baron, and the lich.

“Do you?  And do you think I _need_ you?  Any of you?”

They exchanged a look, the soldier and the dancer.  The pirate scratched the back of his neck.  Only the lich remained motionless, watching at the scene through pale, dead eyes.  Golbez scowled.  His gaze was drawn to the Crystal in his hands, glowing with a light all its own.

“I will open the path to the Moon.  I will bring a blessing upon the Earth.  I will bring about _eternal peace_ without suffering.  I will do this _alone_ , if need be.”

There was a sound in his throat; a broken remnant of the lost boy he once was.  Whatever had gripped him was gone, swiftly as it had come.

“But... I would rather have you by my side.”

“My lord.”  It was the soldier who first stepped forward to place his hand upon Golbez’ shoulder, and the others gathered around them.  “You need only tell us your wishes, and they will be done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing, couldn't finish by the deadline, eventually came back and finished it anyway, here please take this small thing from me, I hope you like the thing.


End file.
